


waste

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [30]
Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Piano, Unwind, Unwinding, Wordcount: 100-1.000, organ harvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: No matter how many hours she played, no matter how much of her heart and soul she put into practicing her pieces and improving, she lost. In the end, she was simply not good enough, and was a waste of space in the already overcrowded wards, her improvements being seen as nothing other than worthlessness to everyone else. A failure, an unnecessary mouth to feed with the taxpayer money.She was not worthy to continue to live.(AU where Risa never escaped from the bus)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 2





	waste

If she had just chosen to do anything other with her life than playing piano. 

It was an extremely competitive field, music overall was, and that practically made it a death wish for a ward of state like herself. And in the end, that had been just what it had been, a death wish. 

No matter how many hours she played, no matter how much of her heart and soul she put into practicing her pieces and improving, she lost. In the end, she was simply not good enough, and was a waste of space in the already overcrowded wards, her improvements being seen as nothing other than worthlessness to everyone else. A failure, an unnecessary mouth to feed with the taxpayer money.

She was not worthy to continue to live.

She was undesirable, not worth all the resources, and they had now gotten rid of her to leave place for better humans, ones with more talent and worth in their life than she would ever have, not that she would even get to chance to try and prove herself again, her fate was already sealed.

She was being unwinded, something she had feared for her entire life, ever since she had learned of the concept as nothing more than a little toddler, a fate that to her was far worse than death. With death, you got a grave, but she wouldn’t even get that.

No, she had to choose to play the damn piano instead of focusing on something less competitive. Music was now literally costing her her life.

She was about to be torn into pieces, legally, by surgeons and then packaged into tiny pieces, all being sold as new limbs and organs for people that had been injured in the past. And since she had no family, no one would even remember her. She would be a name forgotten forever, no one would ever know who Risa Ward was. 

Why would they? After all, she hadn’t even been named by a human, but the name had been randomly selected by a computer and assigned to her. Another proof of her worth in this society.

Atleast an unwind from a family would be remembered by the family, with memories and pictures in their homes, but she wouldn’t even get that. She would just be another ward of state child unwounded at a harvest camp against her will, and that was what currently happened.

She never thought something could be worse than the horrifying bus ride there, but then she saw what hell really was at that camp. Hell disguised as heaven, her final resting place, where she would die, even if everywhere there kept insisting that it actually wasn’t death at all.

Hell to that, she knew the truth. If one couldn’t think anymore, if someone was cut into thousands of tiny body parts, then it was death, not some “divided state”, this was legal organ harvest and killing of teens, and she knew everyone actually knew it, but used these names to try to cover up these legal crimes, to make people less anxious and uncomfortable about the idea of cutting up teenagers and then selling their body parts to whoever paid, after having them evaluated for several days to figure out the base price of everything.

People  _ should _ be disgusted by this, like she was, but her opinion didn’t matter anymore, she was no longer a citizen but property to the country, and has been ever since the ward signed her away with the dreaded triplicate.

Now she was on the operating table, ready for the three worst hours of her life, before she forgot it all, piece by piece.


End file.
